


Game Night, Part 2

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Another evening at Lestrade’s.





	Game Night, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 7 July 2019  
> JWP #7: Lost in Translation: Use a non-English phrase or quote in today's entry. (In case anyone is participating with fanworks in a language other than English, use a quote in a language other than the one the entry is in.)

“‘You can’t handle the truth!’” declared Greg.  
  
John knew it but Sophie was quicker. “A Few Good Men! Another point to me. Another drink for each of you.”  
  
John dutifully took a swig of whisky, as did Sherlock, Molly, and Oliver. They’d’ve forbade Sherlock from playing but pop culture and movie quotes weren’t data he bothered to store in his mind palace.  
  
“My turn.” Sophie considered, then: “‘Vivir con miedo, es como vivir a medias!’”  
  
“Strictly Ballroom!” shouted Molly. “So good!”  
  
Again, everyone but the winner drank.  
  
“What’s it mean?” asked John.  
  
Molly’s eyes widened. “You haven’t seen it?”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“If you had, you’d know what it means,” said Oliver.  
  
“It’s so quotable! ‘Son, can I bend you’re ear for a tick?’” Molly quoted.  
  
“‘That was unexpected,’” said Sophie, adopting an Australian accent.  
  
“‘New steps! New steps! New steps!’”  
  
“‘There are no new steps!’” declared Oliver, and the trio laughed hard.  
  
John looked at Greg. “Any clues?”  
  
“Not one,” Greg replied.  
  
“What does the quote mean? ‘Vivir con…’ what?”  
  
To everyone’s astonishment, Sherlock answered, half drunk from having failed every round. “‘A life lived in fear is a life half lived.’”  
  
“How in hell do you know that?”  
  
“I’ve seen the film.”  
  
They all paused, dumbfounded.  
  
John shook his head. “I think you just broke my brain.”


End file.
